


Like Goodness

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Caring! Cassian, Fluff, M/M, drugged Bodhi is smitten Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: After a trip to medical, Bodhi is pumped full of painkillers and left in Cassian's care. Cassian soon learns he is a very affectionate patient.





	

"You're so beautiful." Bodhi's speech was slurred from whatever cocktail the doctors had pumped into him, "I don't deserve you."

"You're drugged to the gills, you aren't thinking straight." Cassian said kindly, shifting Bodhi slightly in his arms, walking slower than usual to avoid jostling him, "But I'm glad my beauty hasn't escaped your notice."

"You're so brave and amazing. I can't describe it." Bodhi buried his face into Cassian's shirt, twisting his hands into the fabric of his shirt, "You're just... wonderful. It's not fair."

"I'm glad you think so." Cassian laughed, noticing with some pride how Bodhi hummed contentedly at the sound. He carried Bodhi down the hallway, not bothering to look at the few people they passed. He only had eyes for the man in his arms. They reached Bodhi's room without incident, but Cassian did have difficulty entering the entry code with Bodhi being as clingy as he was.

"You smell nice." Bodhi murmured, nosing clumsily at Cassian's neck, "Like gunsmoke. And goodness."

"I'm glad I smell like goodness." Cassian said distractedly, needing to open the door but unwilling to put Bodhi down.

"And you look like goodness." Bodhi kept at it, "Like super goodness. More good than Luke. And your voice is really nice, too. I really like it when you talk. It's good. You're good, Cass. I love you a lot." Cassian was positive he was red to his ears at this point, eternally grateful that no one was around to hear Bodhi's drugged declarations. Somewhere between his awkward fumbling and Bodhi pressing messy, distracting kisses to any part of Cassian he could reach, he managed to open the door. He deposited Bodhi gently onto the bed, easily prying his fingers from their death grip on his shirt. Bodhi whined, honestly whined, when Cassian moved away for a moment.

"Rest, Bodhi." Cassian pressed a reassuring kiss to the warm forehead as he tucked the blankets around him, "You need to recover."

"Stay with me, please." Bodhi tried to reach for him, but his arms didn't seem to want to obey him. He glared at them petulantly, and Cassian couldn't help smoothing the crease between his eyebrows away with his thumb.

"I'll stay." Cassian couldn't seem to wipe the smile from his face, "Don't you worry, _hermoso_ , I won't ever leave you."

"Even when I'm not useful anymore?" Bodhi asked, voice suddenly small. Cassian's heart clenched unpleasantly in his chest, and he took Bodhi's hand in his without a thought, kissing it with fervor.

"Now you listen to me, Bodhi Rasool Rook, and you listen good." he said lowly, fiercely, "You could be deaf, blind, and mute and I still wouldn't leave your side. I don't care if your hands shake, if you get panic attacks, if you stutter and babble when you're scared. You are not perfect, Bodhi, but you are damned close in my eyes. I've never felt this strongly about anyo-" Cassian cut himself off when he noticed the a single tear make it's way down Bodhi's cheek, getting lost in his beard. He was _crying_. Cassian's blood turned to ice and his grip on Bodhi's hand tightened just short of painful.

"Did I upset you?" he asked worriedly, "What is it, Bodhi? Tell me so I can fix it."

"I love you." Bodhi threw an arm over his eyes, as if to shield himself from Cassian's gaze, "I love you so much. So much it hurts sometimes. I'm... not used to this whole... being loved thing. I was worried you didn't love me like I love you."

"Of course I do." Cassian told him, squeezing his hand, "I love you. So much I wonder if I ever knew real happiness until I met you."

"Stay with me?" Bodhi asked again, removing his arm, blinking blearily as sleep began to creep up on him. Cassian smiled, he always smiled so much around Bodhi. He settled on the bed by Bodhi's head, threading his fingers in the dark hair.

"Always." he replied, "Now rest. I'll be here when you wake." Bodhi nodded trustingly and leaned his head into Cassian's thigh, and as his eyes drifted shut, Cassian knew he wouldn't give this man up for anything in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Rasool is an Arabic name meaning "messenger/herald"


End file.
